Entre Tapas Beijos e um Bebê
by MishaAckles
Summary: Com a morte de um casal de amigos em comum, Jensen e Misha, que se odeiam, passam a morar debaixo do mesmo teto. Como se não bastasse, são obrigados a cuidar da filha do falecido casal, Mary Claire. Com o tempo, vão se apaixonando. Esse amor, além do gênio forte dos dois, vai enfrentar o veneno de poderosos inimigos. *Jensha/Cockles.*
1. O Desastroso Primeiro Encontro

**Dallas, Texas EUA, 2007**

**Capítulo 01**

"**O Desastroso Primeiro Encontro"**

Já passava das 20h. Misha estava sentado no sofá, olhando para o seu relógio de prata, que marcava 20h26. Victoria, sua meia-irmã e melhor amiga, disse que Gabriel falou para o amigo, Jensen, ir ao hotel de Misha busca-lo para encontro às 20 horas. Misha, como era extremamente controlador, já estava ficando impaciente com a demora de Jensen.

Se levantou e pegou os óculos de grau para ler o livro "O Conde de Monte Cristo". Mesmo assim, não se concentrava. Já procurava o nome de Victoria no celular quando a campainha tocou.

- Sim. – falou Misha, ao encarar os olhos verdes do loiro que batera sua porta. – Posso ajudar?

- Você é Misha Collins Drummond? – retrucou o outro.

- Sou. – Misha demorou um pouco para ligar uma coisa na outra. – Ah, você deve ser Jensen Ackles Beaver, não?

- Isso mesmo. – disse Jensen, abrindo um sorriso. – Prazer.

- O prazer é meu. – respondeu o moreno de olhos azuis, apenas para manter a educação. Ficaram em silêncio quase uns dois minutos, só olhando um para o outro. Quando o constrangimento se instalou entre eles.

- Ok. – Jensen quebrou o silêncio. – Acho que a gente tem um encontro pra ir, né?

- Se não, a gente não estaria aqui. – era pra soar engraçado, mais pareceu mais um carão do que piada. – Er... Vai descendo que eu só vou trancar tudo e já vou indo.

Jensen apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça, fechando levemente os olhos e desceu. Misha reparou no seu caminhado sexy e as roupas que usava. Uma calça justa branca que tinha compridas listras pretas junto com uma camisa verde de gola V, que mostrava um pouco do torso musculoso do loiro. Tinha um relógio Champion no braço direito e um colar de ouro com um anjo na ponta. Não conseguia tirar os lindos lábios do outro da cabeça.

Enquanto Misha fechava o apartamento descia, Jensen estava no hall de entrada do luxuoso hotel do moreno. Os olhos azuis do outro eram lindos, e Misha sabia se vestir bem. Usava uma camisa rosa listrada com preta e cinza. A calça jeans escura combinava com o seu escuro. Na mão esquerda, Misha tinha um anel de caveira, feito de prata (a prata era o material favorito do moreno).

Como era de seu costume, Misha colocou um chapéu marrom claro para não pegar o sereno da noite. Falou com o porteiro José e foi para fora do hotel. Do lado de fora do local, os dois foram para lados diferentes. Jensen foi em rumo a sua moto, aquela de motoqueiro de estrada, enquanto Misha foi para o seu Crossfox amarelo.

- Peraí, cê tá querendo que eu vá numa moto? – disse Misha, estreitando os olhos.

- Tem outra ideia? – indagou Jensen, com ironia.

- Você é cego ou o quê? – respondeu Misha, apontando pro carro.

- Hum... – o rosto de Jensen ficou vermelho e Misha não pode deixar de achar bonitinho. – Ok, então. Vamos no seu carro. Na volta eu pego a minha moto.

Misha revirou os olhos e abriu a porta do motorista. Atrás do volante, o moreno olhou para o lado direito ao ouvir a porta esquerda abrir. Jensen se sentou do seu lado, ainda vermelho. Misha deu a partida no carro e Jensen, para puxar assunto, perguntou:

- Er... Quando você descobriu que era gay?

- Tinha 13 anos. Foi numa festa e eu tava com a Vicky quando um menino, mais loiro do que você, me chamou pra ir com ele ao banheiro. – Misha deu um sorriso. – Ele me beijou de surpresa e gente transou ali mesmo. Daí, eu passei a gostar de salsichão com ovos. – esse comentário do moreno fez Jensen gargalhar. – E você? Quando se descobriu amante do pincel?

- Com 11 anos, numa situação parecida com a sua. – Jensen mordeu o lábio e acrescentou. – Só que eu não transei na hora.

- Cretino. – Misha deu um sorrisinho. – Seus pais sabem da sua opção sexual?

- Meu pai, Jim, diz que não tem problema, já que eu sou bissexual. – o loiro encostou a cabeça no vidro do carro.

- Ah, então cê é gilete? – o moreno sorriu, pegando na mão macia de Jensen.

- Sim. Eu costumo dizer assim: "O que a gente senti de inchado em cima na mulher, a gente pode muito bem sentir na parte de baixo do homem". – com esse comentário, Misha deu ao loiro um olhar safado e com a mão direita, começou a massagear o membro de Jensen. Sua cabeça se encheu de pensamentos pervertidos ao ver que era grande. – E os seus pais, sabem? – Jensen, querendo mais contato do moreno, se posicionou de modo que seu pênis ficava de frente para Misha, que, com vontade, massageava o membro ereto de Jensen.

- Sabem. E eles aceitam muito bem eu sendo apenas gay. – Misha parou o carro em lugar deserto e foi para o banco de detrás, seguido por Jensen. – Minha mãe, Alice, me venera. Só que no começo ela me rejeitou. Já o meu padrasto Luís Carlos faz é me ajudar a encontrar namorados.

- Sério? – Jensen deitou-se no banco e pegou na cintura de Misha. – Pois dispense os serviços dele, porque cê não vai mais precisar de outro namorado.

Misha sorriu largamente e abaixou o corpo para beijar Jensen. Um beijo carregado de desejo e luxuria aconteceu, com Jensen passando a mão pelas costas de Misha, que por sua vez tinha a mão debaixo da camisa do loiro. Quando Misha já tirava a camisa de Jensen e baixava o zíper da calça do loiro, o celular do loiro tocou.

- Porra, Jens, desliga o telefone, cara! – Misha bufou, irritado.

- Desculpa Mish, é importante. – o loiro falou, carinhoso, dando um ardente selinho no amante e começando a falar no telefone em seguida. – Alo! Ah, sim, é ele. Claro. Por que não iria, gostosa? Eu amei a tarde hoje! Tá, tá, tá! É só eu resolver um assunto importante aqui. – ao falar isso, Jensen fez uma caricia no rosto de Misha, que o olhava com a expressão de incredulidade no rosto. – Certo, até daqui a pouco. Um beijo na vagina, tchau!

Desligou o telefone e olhou nos olhos azuis de Misha. A expressão do moreno não mudou.

- Você é um grande filho da puta, sabia?

- Oxe, o que foi que eu fiz? – Jensen dizia, sem entender.

- E tu ainda me pergunta, bastardo? – Misha falou, saindo do banco do carro. – A gente quase fodendo aqui dentro desse carro e você falando com uma puta e mandando pra ela um "beijo na vagina"? Ah, pelo amor de Deus!

- Olha, Mish, ela é só uma prima minha...

- Ah, faça-me o favor, Jensen, eu não vou cair na conversa da prima. Se eu você quiser ficar comigo, tem que ser só comig...

- Eu realmente não acredito que cê achava que eu seria exclusivamente seu. – Jensen falou, vestindo a camisa. – Eu pego aqui, trepo acolá, mas não sou de ninguém.

- E você acha que eu aceito essa coisa de todo mundo é de todo mundo?

- Pouco me importa, Misha. – Jensen levantou o zíper da calça e se sentou do lado de moreno. – É por isso que eu não gosto de namoro. Ter que dar satisfação. Odeio isso!

- Satisfação? Satisfação, Jensen? Pelo amor de Deus, homem! – Misha disse, exasperado, mas com a voz controlada. – Eu não to pedindo pra cê me dar satisfação de nada. Só que eu acho um pouco de cinismo da sua parte falar com uma vadia enquanto a gente tá quase namorando.

- Olha, pra mim chega, Misha! Vamos logo embora daqui.

- Vamos uma vírgula, querido. – Misha respondeu, com um sorriso vingativo no rosto. – Peça pra sua amiguinha vir te buscar, porque eu não vou me prestar ao papel ridículo de levar pra casa um homem que quer trepar comigo e manda um beijo na vagina pra uma vadia de esquina.

- Pelo menos ela não é uma puta frigida e sem sal como você. – o loiro, com raiva de Misha por tê-lo posto pra fora do carro aos empurrões, começou a contar mentiras pro moreno, como forma de machuca-lo. – Ela sim sabe satisfazer um homem!

- Ah, vai se foder, veado! – Misha colocou muito ênfase no "veado". Então, deu o dedo pra Jensen e saiu do local. Plugando o fone de ouvido no telefone, Misha procurou o número de Victoria e ligou pra ela.

- Al...

- Alô é o cacete! Esse Gabriel é o maior filho da puta que eu já vi minha vida! E olha que eu já vi muitos, hein! – Misha esbravejava com a irmã, que nem deu sua saudação ao irmão.

- Mish, pelo amor de Nossa Senhora do Glitter, que merda foi acontece? – Victoria perguntou, mas já imaginava.

- Imagina só, Victoria. – Misha falou, respondendo a irmã. – Você tá quase fodendo com um cara quando uma puta de uma vadia liga pro cara e o cara se despedi com um "beijo na vagina".

- Oh mano, isso é bosta...

- Bosta é o caralho, querida irmã!

Enquanto isso, deitado por baixo de Victoria, Gabriel atendia o telefone.

- Fala Jens! – respondeu Gabriel, sem saber do assunto de Victoria, que imediatamente mandou um "Shhh" para Misha, que obedeceu. – Como é que tá indo aí com Mish?

- Uma merda total! – Jensen respondia, do mesmo tom que Misha falou com Victoria. – Aquele baixinho de olhos azuis achou que ia ficar comigo na exclusividade, acredita?

- Eu te disse como era Misha Collins Drummond! Falei que ele gostava de exclusividade. – Gabriel olhou para Victoria, que olhou pra ele, apontou com o dedo indicador pro teu telefone e disse um silencioso "_É o Misha"_ pro marido.

- E você sabe muito bem como é que eu sou, Gabriel. – respondeu o loiro, sarcástico. – Eu já falei pra você que se for pra arrumar alguém conservadorzinho, é melhor me deixar na seca.

Então, Jensen e Misha, sem saber, falaram ao mesmo tempo, o primeiro para Gabriel e o segundo para Victoria:

- _Eu só espero não ter que cruzar o caminho dele nunca mais!_


	2. A Mesma Afilhada

**Dallas, Texas EUA, 2007**

**Capítulo 01**

"**O Desastroso Primeiro Encontro"**

Já passava das 20h. Misha estava sentado no sofá, olhando para o seu relógio de prata, que marcava 20h26. Victoria, sua meia-irmã e melhor amiga, disse que Gabriel falou para o amigo, Jensen, ir ao hotel de Misha busca-lo para encontro às 20 horas. Misha, como era extremamente controlador, já estava ficando impaciente com a demora de Jensen.

Se levantou e pegou os óculos de grau para ler o livro "O Conde de Monte Cristo". Mesmo assim, não se concentrava. Já procurava o nome de Victoria no celular quando a campainha tocou.

- Sim. – falou Misha, ao encarar os olhos verdes do loiro que batera sua porta. – Posso ajudar?

- Você é Misha Collins Drummond? – retrucou o outro.

- Sou. – Misha demorou um pouco para ligar uma coisa na outra. – Ah, você deve ser Jensen Ackles Beaver, não?

- Isso mesmo. – disse Jensen, abrindo um sorriso. – Prazer.

- O prazer é meu. – respondeu o moreno de olhos azuis, apenas para manter a educação. Ficaram em silêncio quase uns dois minutos, só olhando um para o outro. Quando o constrangimento se instalou entre eles.

- Ok. – Jensen quebrou o silêncio. – Acho que a gente tem um encontro pra ir, né?

- Se não, a gente não estaria aqui. – era pra soar engraçado, mais pareceu mais um carão do que piada. – Er... Vai descendo que eu só vou trancar tudo e já vou indo.

Jensen apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça, fechando levemente os olhos e desceu. Misha reparou no seu caminhado sexy e as roupas que usava. Uma calça justa branca que tinha compridas listras pretas junto com uma camisa verde de gola V, que mostrava um pouco do torso musculoso do loiro. Tinha um relógio Champion no braço direito e um colar de ouro com um anjo na ponta. Não conseguia tirar os lindos lábios do outro da cabeça.

Enquanto Misha fechava o apartamento descia, Jensen estava no hall de entrada do luxuoso hotel do moreno. Os olhos azuis do outro eram lindos, e Misha sabia se vestir bem. Usava uma camisa rosa listrada com preta e cinza. A calça jeans escura combinava com o seu escuro. Na mão esquerda, Misha tinha um anel de caveira, feito de prata (a prata era o material favorito do moreno).

Como era de seu costume, Misha colocou um chapéu marrom claro para não pegar o sereno da noite. Falou com o porteiro José e foi para fora do hotel. Do lado de fora do local, os dois foram para lados diferentes. Jensen foi em rumo a sua moto, aquela de motoqueiro de estrada, enquanto Misha foi para o seu Crossfox amarelo.

- Peraí, cê tá querendo que eu vá numa moto? – disse Misha, estreitando os olhos.

- Tem outra ideia? – indagou Jensen, com ironia.

- Você é cego ou o quê? – respondeu Misha, apontando pro carro.

- Hum... – o rosto de Jensen ficou vermelho e Misha não pode deixar de achar bonitinho. – Ok, então. Vamos no seu carro. Na volta eu pego a minha moto.

Misha revirou os olhos e abriu a porta do motorista. Atrás do volante, o moreno olhou para o lado direito ao ouvir a porta esquerda abrir. Jensen se sentou do seu lado, ainda vermelho. Misha deu a partida no carro e Jensen, para puxar assunto, perguntou:

- Er... Quando você descobriu que era gay?

- Tinha 13 anos. Foi numa festa e eu tava com a Vicky quando um menino, mais loiro do que você, me chamou pra ir com ele ao banheiro. – Misha deu um sorriso. – Ele me beijou de surpresa e gente transou ali mesmo. Daí, eu passei a gostar de salsichão com ovos. – esse comentário do moreno fez Jensen gargalhar. – E você? Quando se descobriu amante do pincel?

- Com 11 anos, numa situação parecida com a sua. – Jensen mordeu o lábio e acrescentou. – Só que eu não transei na hora.

- Cretino. – Misha deu um sorrisinho. – Seus pais sabem da sua opção sexual?

- Meu pai, Jim, diz que não tem problema, já que eu sou bissexual. – o loiro encostou a cabeça no vidro do carro.

- Ah, então cê é gilete? – o moreno sorriu, pegando na mão macia de Jensen.

- Sim. Eu costumo dizer assim: "O que a gente senti de inchado em cima na mulher, a gente pode muito bem sentir na parte de baixo do homem". – com esse comentário, Misha deu ao loiro um olhar safado e com a mão direita, começou a massagear o membro de Jensen. Sua cabeça se encheu de pensamentos pervertidos ao ver que era grande. – E os seus pais, sabem? – Jensen, querendo mais contato do moreno, se posicionou de modo que seu pênis ficava de frente para Misha, que, com vontade, massageava o membro ereto de Jensen.

- Sabem. E eles aceitam muito bem eu sendo apenas gay. – Misha parou o carro em lugar deserto e foi para o banco de detrás, seguido por Jensen. – Minha mãe, Alice, me venera. Só que no começo ela me rejeitou. Já o meu padrasto Luís Carlos faz é me ajudar a encontrar namorados.

- Sério? – Jensen deitou-se no banco e pegou na cintura de Misha. – Pois dispense os serviços dele, porque cê não vai mais precisar de outro namorado.

Misha sorriu largamente e abaixou o corpo para beijar Jensen. Um beijo carregado de desejo e luxuria aconteceu, com Jensen passando a mão pelas costas de Misha, que por sua vez tinha a mão debaixo da camisa do loiro. Quando Misha já tirava a camisa de Jensen e baixava o zíper da calça do loiro, o celular do loiro tocou.

- Porra, Jens, desliga o telefone, cara! – Misha bufou, irritado.

- Desculpa Mish, é importante. – o loiro falou, carinhoso, dando um ardente selinho no amante e começando a falar no telefone em seguida. – Alo! Ah, sim, é ele. Claro. Por que não iria, gostosa? Eu amei a tarde hoje! Tá, tá, tá! É só eu resolver um assunto importante aqui. – ao falar isso, Jensen fez uma caricia no rosto de Misha, que o olhava com a expressão de incredulidade no rosto. – Certo, até daqui a pouco. Um beijo na vagina, tchau!

Desligou o telefone e olhou nos olhos azuis de Misha. A expressão do moreno não mudou.

- Você é um grande filho da puta, sabia?

- Oxe, o que foi que eu fiz? – Jensen dizia, sem entender.

- E tu ainda me pergunta, bastardo? – Misha falou, saindo do banco do carro. – A gente quase fodendo aqui dentro desse carro e você falando com uma puta e mandando pra ela um "beijo na vagina"? Ah, pelo amor de Deus!

- Olha, Mish, ela é só uma prima minha...

- Ah, faça-me o favor, Jensen, eu não vou cair na conversa da prima. Se eu você quiser ficar comigo, tem que ser só comig...

- Eu realmente não acredito que cê achava que eu seria exclusivamente seu. – Jensen falou, vestindo a camisa. – Eu pego aqui, trepo acolá, mas não sou de ninguém.

- E você acha que eu aceito essa coisa de todo mundo é de todo mundo?

- Pouco me importa, Misha. – Jensen levantou o zíper da calça e se sentou do lado de moreno. – É por isso que eu não gosto de namoro. Ter que dar satisfação. Odeio isso!

- Satisfação? Satisfação, Jensen? Pelo amor de Deus, homem! – Misha disse, exasperado, mas com a voz controlada. – Eu não to pedindo pra cê me dar satisfação de nada. Só que eu acho um pouco de cinismo da sua parte falar com uma vadia enquanto a gente tá quase namorando.

- Olha, pra mim chega, Misha! Vamos logo embora daqui.

- Vamos uma vírgula, querido. – Misha respondeu, com um sorriso vingativo no rosto. – Peça pra sua amiguinha vir te buscar, porque eu não vou me prestar ao papel ridículo de levar pra casa um homem que quer trepar comigo e manda um beijo na vagina pra uma vadia de esquina.

- Pelo menos ela não é uma puta frigida e sem sal como você. – o loiro, com raiva de Misha por tê-lo posto pra fora do carro aos empurrões, começou a contar mentiras pro moreno, como forma de machuca-lo. – Ela sim sabe satisfazer um homem!

- Ah, vai se foder, veado! – Misha colocou muito ênfase no "veado". Então, deu o dedo pra Jensen e saiu do local. Plugando o fone de ouvido no telefone, Misha procurou o número de Victoria e ligou pra ela.

- Al...

- Alô é o cacete! Esse Gabriel é o maior filho da puta que eu já vi minha vida! E olha que eu já vi muitos, hein! – Misha esbravejava com a irmã, que nem deu sua saudação ao irmão.

- Mish, pelo amor de Nossa Senhora do Glitter, que merda foi acontece? – Victoria perguntou, mas já imaginava.

- Imagina só, Victoria. – Misha falou, respondendo a irmã. – Você tá quase fodendo com um cara quando uma puta de uma vadia liga pro cara e o cara se despedi com um "beijo na vagina".

- Oh mano, isso é bosta...

- Bosta é o caralho, querida irmã!

Enquanto isso, deitado por baixo de Victoria, Gabriel atendia o telefone.

- Fala Jens! – respondeu Gabriel, sem saber do assunto de Victoria, que imediatamente mandou um "Shhh" para Misha, que obedeceu. – Como é que tá indo aí com Mish?

- Uma merda total! – Jensen respondia, do mesmo tom que Misha falou com Victoria. – Aquele baixinho de olhos azuis achou que ia ficar comigo na exclusividade, acredita?

- Eu te disse como era Misha Collins Drummond! Falei que ele gostava de exclusividade. – Gabriel olhou para Victoria, que olhou pra ele, apontou com o dedo indicador pro teu telefone e disse um silencioso "_É o Misha"_ pro marido.

- E você sabe muito bem como é que eu sou, Gabriel. – respondeu o loiro, sarcástico. – Eu já falei pra você que se for pra arrumar alguém conservadorzinho, é melhor me deixar na seca.

Então, Jensen e Misha, sem saber, falaram ao mesmo tempo, o primeiro para Gabriel e o segundo para Victoria:

- _Eu só espero não ter que cruzar o caminho dele nunca mais!_


End file.
